His last Fracion
by Itoma
Summary: Grimmjow has lost his fight with Ichigo, after being left on ground wounded he is quickly found by his last and most secret Fracion, Kagome. GrimmKagome


His last Fraciòn

by: Itoma

Bleach/Inuyasha crossover

Alternate/ mostly canon universe (alternate on kagome's part)

Kagome/Grimmjow

(border border borrrrrrrder)

He was dieing, her espada was dieing and she couldn't do a thing about it, well she could she was just taking her time. Kneeling down next to him she calmly moved his head to rest on her lap his body was covered in cut and gouges. His blood flowed down from the corner of his mouth staining her white hakamas. Leaning forward she looked through his half closed eyes and stroked his now long teal hair. The white crown of his resurrected form was cracked, a result of his battle with Ichigo.

"Hey you," He said, moving one clawed hand up to stroke her long black hair.

"Hey," She replied, taking his hand from her hair and grasping it in her own.

"What are you doing out, I though I told you to wait at the keep damn it," He said, coughing up a bit of blood.

"I couldn't sense your reiatsu, so I came running. Who did this to you?" She asked, wipping away the blood that had acumulated on his jaw before smearing it on her pristine white hakamas.

"Just a kid with orange hair, he was pretty tough. I managed to do a number to him though," He said, grinning madly as his blue eyes obtained a certain glint to them.

"Grimmjow, you big idiot what did I tell you about death," She stated.

"That its absolute and that there is no second chances, even though we already got one. Looks like I really fucked up my second one," Grimmjow replied.

"No you haven't I can still save you we just need to get away from here, its to dangerous to do heal you in Hueco Mundo," She told him, as she opened a rip in the dimensions.

"You really don't know when to give up do you, Kagome," Grimmjow said, as she helped him stand and balance him against her shoulder.

"What can I say, you taught me every thing you know," Kagome said as they stepped through the portal to earth.

(border)

Meanwhile a group hooded figures came together in a circle where Kagome and Grimmjow had left through the dimensional rift.

"Grimmjow has failed to destroy the intruders," Spoke one of the five hooded figures the one that appeared to be the shortest.

"Then he must be executed," Spoke another.

"Very well," Spoke the tallest, turning to one of the two who hadn't spoken, "Yuuko go to earth and eliminate him and who ever helped him escape."

"Yes sir," Yuuko said, taking off her hood to reveal a young girl of 13 with bright red hair and green eyes. Opening a rift in the dimensions to travel to earth.

(border)

Grimmjow clenched his teeth at the weird feeling of his flesh reforming under Kagome's radiant pink energy. The tingling sensation was extrodinarily odd. As his wounds finished healing he sighed as Kagome laid down in his lap, her energy had been exausted. Being to weak to move they just stayed in the ally way they had opened the portal to.

Kagome fidgeted every once and awhile from the cold and closer to Grimmjow. He didn't exactly sleep he just sat there, stareing down at Kagome stoicly and gently playing with her hair. After a bit of her fidgeting he finally got tired of it and just pulled her up into his lap, entwining her legs with is and wrapping his arms around her effectively sharing his body heat. As she sat there he took the time to examine her hollow hole which was located in her neck. After that he examined the remains of her mask, which consisted of a small white necklass resting comfortably under her hollow hole.

After an hour or two Kagome woke up and stretched, before she realized her current position in Grimmjow's lap and turning a beat red color.

"Hey Kagome, do like where your sitting? Its the best spot in the house," Grimmjow said, as he reached up and coped a feel of her breast.

At the feel of Grimmjow's large hand on her breast Kagome's breath hitched for a second, before she jumped out of his lap and slapped him straight across maskless part of his face.

"We'll I see even after a life threatening experience, your resiliance manages to shine right on through," Kagome said, as she wrapped her arms around her white jacket clad chest.

"God damn it you didn't have to hit that hard,"Grimmjow said, as he rubbed his red and abused cheek.

"Yes I did or else you wouldn't have felt it through that damn steel quality skin of yours," Kagome retaliated.

"I don't even have enough reiatsu to pressurize my skin right now so shut up, and apologize," Grimmjow said, slamming his fist against the ground.

Kagome then went silent and just stared down at him.

"WELL," Grimmjow questioned.

She just kept on stareing, silently.

"Apologize damn it."

Kagome sighed and got down on her knees in front of him stareing him straight in the eye.

"What do you want me to do more? Shut up or apologize for slapping you, which might I add you deserved," Kagome said.

"The hell I deserved it," Grimmjow said, as he reached over and grabbed her, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss right on her lips.

"Since when do I get hit for grabbing whats mine?" He asked, once he pulled away slightly.

"Since when was I yours?" Kagome questioned.

"What! You don't remember that night I lost my arm," Grimmjow asked.

"... oh dear god, nevermind I remember," Kagome said, as she remembered he first experience with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

(flashback)

_Grimmjows arm hit the ground, causing a resounding thud to echo throughout the room. He clenched his teeth at feel of the pain running throughout the remains of his arm his blood dripping onto the ground. Aizen raised his eyebrow at this, seeing the blood drip onto his once pristine white floor._

_Snapping his fingers Kagome appeared before him in a flash._

_"Yes sir?" She asked._

_"Kagome I want you to go and take Grimmjow to your personal medic ward in the keep," Aizen ordered, " and do something about his stub of an arm."_

_"Yes sir," She said._

_After sheathing his sword Tousen walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Might I have someone else take care of this Aizen," Tousen asked._

_"Whats wrong Tousen? Afraid I might do something to your little flower," Grimmjow said, grinning madly as his eye roved over Kagome's form._

_Aizen contemplated this for a second looking between Kagome and Grimmjow, before taking a deep breathe and sighing._

_"Tousen because you have ruined one of my more able warriors, I'm going to give Kagome to Grimmjow as an apology from you," Aizen smirking as Tousen lurched forward with surprise._

_"Ai-Aizen!" Tousen stuttered._

_"Very well sir," Kagome said, as she walked over to Grimmjow and they both walked out of the room quietly._

_As they walked down the hall way to Kagome's medic ward, Grimmjow suddnely pushed Kagome against the wall and pressed his lips to hers and fondled her breast, causing her to moan until she regained her senses and pushed him off._

_"Don't touch me," Kagome said, as she placed her hand on the sword at her hip._

_"I can touch you all I want, your mine now," Grimmjow said, as he slowly reached over at gently pulled Kagome's hand off her zanpakuto._

_"And what makes you think that," She asked._

_"Well for one, Aizen just handed you over to me," He replied, grabbing her other hand and bringing it above her head._

_"Two, you're kinda hot," He continued, pining her hand against the wall. _

_"Three, Tousen acts like your his little girl, and thats just a plus," Grimmjow said, as he swept down and started to kiss her with full force, slipping his tongue in to her mouth when she gasped._

(END FLASHBACK)

"Yeah and after that, I slapped you because you got blood all over my clothes from your still bleeding arm," Kagome said.

"So what, a little blood never hurt anyone," Grimmjow stated.

"A little," Kagome asked, "My pants were white before that started, they went from white to DARK RED!!!"

"Shut up," Grimmjow replied, as he once again came down upon her lips.

And they stayed this way for a while kissing passionately until they pulled apart, with Kagome huffing and puffing, while Grimmjow just grinned insanely.

"Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you look when your pissed," He said.

"GURRAAAAAHH!" Kagome screamed, in frustration before jumping Grimmjow and pinning him to the ground between her legs.

"Yes you have actually," She said, her mood seeming to have swung from angry to mischeivious.

(Flashback)

_"Why is it that you always have to start a fight with Ulquiora, you know what he can do to you," Kagome said, after entering her room with Grimmjow follow right behind her._

_"Cause that bastard doesn't know how to do anything right, we could have avoided the entire situation with the intruders if He had just killed Ichigo Kurosaki when he first went to the living world," Grimmjow growled, his hand stuffed in his pockets and his stance hunched over slightly._

_"But you know what will happen if you piss him off! Theres a reason why he's the fourth ya know," Kagome replied, turning back to face him._

_"Ya, what about it are you saying I couldn't beat him, That I'm weak," Grimmjow said, taking a threatening step towards Kagome._

_"I didn't say that, I just don't want you to get hurt. Is it not okay for me to worry," She said, taking a step back._

_"No its not okay dammit, stop it now," Grimmjow said, as he lundged forward and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest._

_"I can't believe I fell for such a cocky jerk," Kagome stated, trying to look away from her current captor._

_"Yes you can, cause here I am," Grimmjow said, picking her up and throwing her on the bed._

_"Your such a jerk," She cried, as Grimmjow climbed on the bed over her._

_"A sexy jerk," Grimmjow said, as he took off his jacket, stradled Kagome, and began to kiss her._

_"Grrr," Kagome growled, as they kissed._

_"You look so fucking hot when your pissed," Grimmjow said, when he pulled away._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Ah yes,"Grimmjow said, "when did I get such a wonderful woman."

"Didn't we already have a flashback about that," Kagome said.

"Stop being smart," Grimmjow said, as he flipped them over so he was on top.

"Grimmjow we're still in an ally way, I don't think it would be very comfortable to go at it right here," Kagome said, slapping his hand away when he went for her jacket.

"Well I do, we could go over the classic rape scene a few times, but without the rape," Grimmjow said, as he grabbed both of Kagome's hand and held them above her head.

"I will say it again, you are a jerk," Kagome said, as Grimmjows lips came down upon hers.

(MEANWHILE)

Yuuko walked down the street searching for her target, when she heard a bark. Turning around she came face to face with a rottwieler. The large dog began to bark at her, very loudly, before darting towards her.

"AH! NICE DOGGY!" Yuuko shouted, as she began to run down the street with ( Will call him Takeshi) Takeshi hot on her heels.

(Back to the others)

"I can't believe we just did it in an allyway," Kagome cried.

"I can, now shut up theres a hotel across the street and we're going to go haunt one of their rooms for a while," Grimmjow said, picking up Kagome's jacket clad body and walking across the street into the hotel. Walking up the stairs he went to the royal suit on the top floor.

"There was a hotel across the street and you felt like doing it in an ally way," Kagome shouted from her place in Grimmjow's arms.

"Yeah so what, we still have a lot of my little fantasies to go through tonight," Grimmjow said, with a sadistic grin on his face as he threw Kagome on the bed and jumped on top of her.

"You are so lucky that I'm in love with you," Kagome growled, as Grimmjow pinned her down between his legs.

"Same to you, love," Grimmjow said, before going down on her again, to continue where they had left of in the ally way.

THE END

Itoma: HA! You all thought my Yuuko-chan was gonna find them in the midst of passion weren't you!!

Yuuko: I can't believe you made Takeshi-kun chase after me like he was going to kill me!!

Takeshi: Oh quite whining ya brat! Its not like I was going to kill you!

Yuuko: But you looked blood thirsty!

Takeshi: Thats because Itoma never lets me go out and kill stuff!

Itoma: Because I don't want to see your endevores on CNN!!


End file.
